


Mother's Teachings

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Witcher One Shots [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Dynamics, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Yen catches Ciri touching herself, recognising the technique as her own she decides to find out how good the young woman is...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Open Lion's Witcher One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186841
Kudos: 6





	Mother's Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> This work was an annonymous request via my Email: openlionao3@gmail.com

Ciri softly moaned as her fingers trailed over her abs, lower and lower until she reached her damp labia,  _ “Oh yes,” _ she moaned softly she parted herself and slipped a finger inside,  _ “that feels soooooo good, yeeeeees, right there,” _ her other hand tweaked an erect pink nipple, making her moan, “ _ Fuuuuuccckkkk this is so much better than any coin, yessssss, of course you can use your tongue, fuck, filthy fucking peasent, yes I’m your witcher slut!” _

“Ciri, you in here?” Yennefer peaked her head round the door frame, blushing as she saw her daughter touching herself, 

_ “Yeeeeesssssss! Fucking hell your togue isssss soooooo goooooood! I’m gonna cum on your peasant tongue!” _ Yen felt her arousal growing as she watched her daughter, watched her fingers slide in and out of her. With a flick of a wrist she undressed herself, mimicking her daughter’s actions and moaning softly, it felt familiar, she’d taught Ciri this, all those years ago before taking her to Aretuza.

“Ciri,” Yen smiled, entering the room and alerting her daughter to her presence, 

“Yen!” she squeaked, covering herself in panic before realising her mother was stood before her naked, 

“Would you like company?” Yen smiled sweetly, sitting on the bed by her daughters feet, 

“What?” Ciri was taken aback, 

“Well remember when I taught you all about womanly urges?” Ciri nodded, relaxing slightly, she’d seen Yen naked plenty of times before but that didn’t make the sight any less pleasant, “and I taught you all about self pleasure?” Ciri nodded again, letting Yen see her flushed body, “I want to watch you, to see how much you remember of my teachings,”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t start moaning Geralt’s name,”

“Fair I guess, now this peasant in your fantasy, what is his name?”

“His?” Ciri blinked, did Yen really not know,

“Yes, his name child, he must have one, no?”

“It’s not a man Yen, I came to the realisation I prefer the company of women to men,”

“Oh, my apologies, I shouldn’t have assumed,”

“It’s fine,” Ciri got herself comfortable and brought her hand back to her centre,

“It’s most certainly not fine, how could I not know my own daughter well enough to know she preferred women to men, what prompted this, Triss? Did she tell you about all the things Philippa does to her?”

“No,” Ciri blushed, “I found out on my own but I have… been with Triss, and Philippa,”

“My my, not so innocent are you, I must know how skilled you are.”

Yen leant in, her hands finding Ciri’s shoulders and pinning her to the bed, her mouth finding her daughter’s lips and dominating an intimate kiss. Ciri submitted beneath her, her small hands wrapping around her mother’s back and holding her, her mouth eager to give as good as it got as she nipped at Yen’s lips. 

Yen pulled her head back before rolling over, pulling her daughter on top of her as she felt the damp sheets under her backside, a dirty feeling washing over her as she sat in her daughter’s arousal, “You’re an amazing kisser darling, I’d love to see what else you can do, how many women have you been with?” Ciri smiled and blushed a little, 

“A lot,”

“Care to add me to that list?” Yen smiled back, her hands stroking up her daughter’s sides,

“Of course,” Ciri smirked, bringing her lips to Yen’s,

“Finger me,” the older woman gasped, spreading her legs and relaxing on the bed, “I want to know just how good you are.”

Ciri didn’t hesitate, sliding two fingers into her mother’s heat, Yen groaned and bucked her hips into the invading digits, praise for her daughter slipping from her lips as she stared into vivid green eyes and fell in love with her daughter, “Baby, baby please I’m close, curl your fingers and I’ll cum for you,” Ciri smiled and kissed her mother’s mouth again, her fingers curling and thumb pressing down on Yen’s clit, “ _ Fuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkk. _ ”

She trapped Ciri’s wrist between her thighs and kissed her daughter again, “Fuck me through it baby, that’s it that’s a good girl,” she panted, her sensitive cunt feeling every slight movement Ciri made while her hands pulled her daughter against her, adoring how submissive she was as she allowed herself to be held, “I see you’ve been taking what I said about dexterous fingers to heart,” she chuckled, smiling as her daughter went flush, “you are so adorable my sweet little Cirilla, I want that pretty little face of yours buried in my cunt,”

“Oh, erm, it’s been a while since I’ve done that,” Yen pulled Ciri’s hand,

“Suck,” she smiled.

Yen moaned softly as Ciri’s tongue flicked across her fingers, Ciri eager to taste her as she took her time with each digit, “Do I taste nice?”

“Gods yes,” she nodded enthusiastically,

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes, but I’m still a bit nervous, what if I’m crap, it’s been so long since I’ve used my mouth on another woman,”

“Hmm, would you like it if I showed you how? I mean I could use my mouth on you first if you’d like,” Ciri nodded,

“Please Yen, please make me feel good,”

“Would you like to pretend I’m that peasant girl from your fantasy?”

“No, I have an entirely different one for sorceresses,” she flushed a deep red,

“Ok sweet thing, we’ll discuss that later, now get underneath me.”

After a brief shuffle Yen was pressing her mouth to her daughter’s cunt, she tasted so sweet with a slight tang, “Darling you taste amazing,” she muttered into the tattoo on Ciri’s inner thigh, the young woman only able to moan in response,

“Fuuuuck Yen, right there.” 

She smirked into her daughter's folds as a hand tangled in her raven locks, her tongue exploring her loving daughter as she discovered exactly which spots made her tick. She had never heard a more vulgar woman in her life as she briefly pulled her tongue away and flicked against her clit, her face pressed back into the sweet sex, “Oh fuck Yen, you’re amazing, so fucking good, my fucking, gods I’m so fucking close, fucking hell, fuck!” Yen doubled her efforts, her tongue able to read Ciri like a book, hitting every point that made her swallow sing, “Fucking finish it, I need to fucking cum!”

With that she abandoned her folds and directed all attention to her daughter’s clit, Ciri screaming and shouting carelessly as she yanked fistfulls of dark hair, Yen didn’t mind the pain, too engrossed with sucking on the sensitive bud, “I’m Ah!” Ciri cried and Yen immediately moved her mouth to catch her daughter’s orgasm, making sure she savored all of it and none went to waste.

As her daughter lay panting, her chest heaving Yen pressed her mouth to Ciri’s, the young woman’s tongue tasting herself and Yen all too happy to let her taste it, her hands wrapping around her frail body and rolling her over again, “You taste so good sweetie,” Yen smiled, breaking the kiss, “You taste so much nicer than Triss,” Ciri blushed,

“It feels so nice Yen, you make me feel amazing, I want to try, let me lick you,” 

“Of course, whenever you’re ready, baby."

Ciri kissed the sorceress again on the lips, before kissing her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her slim belly and finally her clit. She was a moaning mess, completely at the mercy of her daughter, a daughter she’d underestimated, if Ciri really hadn’t done this in a while she was a natural. Her tongue seemed to know exactly where to go to make Yen coo in pleasure.

Fuck she was getting close, Ciri’s fingers on her clit had seen to that, the young woman losing herself in her mother’s taste as she pushed as deep as she could, the tight cunt clamping down on her tongue, “Fuck, Ciri I’m so close baby,” she moaned, her violet eyes looking down at her stunningly beautiful daughter, her bright eyes closed and face one of bliss as she feasted, “You’re so good baby, make me cum for you, give me an orgasm.”

Ciri allowed herself a smirk as she brought her other hand to Yen’s thigh and spread her further open, she was deeper into Yen than she thought possible as her teeth were scraping her labia, her thumb hitting her clit with erratic movements. Yen’s hands were on her breasts, tweaking her nipples as her hips thrust to meet Ciri’s mouth.

Deciding it was time to end it Ciri brought her other hand to the sorceress’ tighter hole, without warning she slipped her index finger in, making Yen howl as she came undone on her daughters mouth, her release spraying everywhere, in Ciri’s mouth, across her face, in her hair and even onto the painting on the far side of the room.

Yen couldn’t move as her daughter sank into her body, her weak arms instinctively holding her close as she softly kissed the young woman, “That was amazing baby,” she smiled, body glowing as she began to recover, “we need to do that again,” Ciri nodded in agreement,

“I’d like that a lot, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that with you, ever since I was a little girl and you were teaching me, looking after me, every night when I’d drift off in your arms I wished you’d touch me,” Yen beamed, pulling her daughter into a deep and romantic kiss,

“I love you too Cirilla, you're the best thing a mother could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Once again this is was an anonymous request
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
